This invention generally relates to a method of reducing transmission length and increasing signal robustness. More particularly, this invention relates to a method of increasing signal robustness between multiple transmitters and a receiver within a motor vehicle.
A tire pressure monitoring system utilizes radio frequency signals from multiple transmitters positioned in a vehicles tires. The characteristics of the radio frequency signals are subject to local regulations and therefore the length and strength of each signal can be limited. Further, longer signals are more susceptible to outside interference that can disrupt the transmission of the desired data.
Accordingly, it is desirable to design and develop methods to increase transmission signal reliability and overall robustness to provide accurate and reliable communication of data indicative of current tire conditions.